Total Drama X Island
by Glumshanks
Summary: Total Drama has returned, with yet another new island! With 36 oddballs from across the Multiverse vying for 4,000,000, who will win? who will lose? who will get blindsided? Find out on Total Drama X Island!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!

This is, as the title suggests, Total Drama Island but a mega crossover!

Anyways, like alot of Total Drama crossover stories on this site, YOU can pick the cast!

I need 18 more competitors! Here's my personal picks for characters who are contestants!

Frisk (Undertale) (Note: For the sake of NOT being verbally trashed by rabid Undertale fans, Frisk is gender neutral)

Ludo (Star vs. The Forces of Evil)

Zap (Skylanders)

Deadpool (Marvel Comics)

Benny (The LEGO Movie)

Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter)

Samurai Jack (Samurai Jack)

Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot)

Woody (Wild Woody)

Beastmon (Digimon Fusion)

Witchy Simone (Mighty Magiswords)

Tenten (Naruto)

Jubilee (X-Men '92)

Uni (Dungeons & Dragons)

Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog)

Emily Locke (Powerless)

Jade Chan (Jackie Chan Adventures)

Blackarachnia (Transformers Animated)

You can also send in interns! I need 8 more of them. Here's what my picks for Interns are!

Susan Foreman (Doctor Who), The Brains

Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers), The Chef

Big Chicken (Star vs. The Forces of Evil), The Muscle

Deadpool (X-Men Origins: Wolverine), The Terrible Character No One Likes That Is Only Here to Be Mocked

Roll (Mega Man), The Cleaner

Sloth (The Goonies), The Morale Booster

Well, that's everyone so far! Happy sending!


	2. The Finished Cast

Hellooooooo everyone! I got the finished cast! In addition to the competitor characters from last chapter, we have:

Ami Onuki (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi)

Lily (Kappa Mikey)

Blossom (Powerpuff Girls)

Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls)

Pyro (Team Fortress 2)

D .VA (OverWatch)

Gollum (Lord Of The Rings)

Chewbacca (Star Wars)

Scarecrow (Batman)

Bobobo (Bobobo-bo-bo-bobo)

Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls)

Milo Murphy (Milo Murphy's Law)

Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's)

Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)

Needles Kane (Twisted Metal)

Burgh (Pokemon)

Skyla (Pokemon)

Kermit the Frog (Muppets)

And that's the competitors that were accepted! Time for da interns!:

John Constantine - (DC Comics)

Barry Allen/The Flash (The Flash)

The Scotsman (Samurai Jack)

Stewie Girffin and Brian Griffin (Family Guy)

Wizard (Death Battle)

Linkara (Atop the Fourth Wall)

Pearl (Steven Universe)

Squidward Tentacles (Spongebob SquarePants)

The Medic (Team Fortress 2)

Well, thanks for your suggestions!


	3. AN Honest Trailer

This Trailer is rated H for Honest...

 _ **From the mediocre writer whose previous works are almost all fetish stories, comes yet another Total Drama Mega Crossover story that doesn't really have anything to stand out from the crowd.**_

 ** _Watch the most mismatched bunch of characters ever fight each other for an amount of money so ridiculously high compared to the original series it's a miracle anyone bought it._**

 ** _Join the host Chris McClean, the most despicable human being since Hitler, as he pretty much tortures a bunch of characters for his own sick amusement. And has them almost die. REPEATEDLY. Seriously, how has this guy only been arrested once?!_**

 ** _Who will win? Who cares, the author's a lazy bum who very rarely updates ANY of her stories._**

 ** _Starring:_**

 ** _Every Silent Protagonist Ever (Frisk)_**

 ** _A Kappa if You Had No Idea What a Kappa is (Ludo)_**

 ** _A Character From the Series That Ruined Spyro (Zap)_**

 ** _Two Characters Who Are Clearly Mentally Ill and/or Autistic (Deadpool and Benny)_**

 ** _An Even Worse Hercule Satan (Dan Hibiki)_**

 ** _Samurai Whack (Samurai Jack)_**

 ** _A Grotesquely Inaccurate Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot)_**

 ** _The Laziest and Most Unfortunately Named Mascot Ever (Wild Woody)_**

 ** _Yet Another Lazy Cat (Beastmon)_**

 ** _Black Mage Evilwizardington if He was a Hot Female Elf Thing (WIitchy Simone)_**

 ** _The Blandest Naruto Character (Tenten)_**

 ** _Two Annoying Kid Appeal Characters... Not That You Can Have One Without the Other (Jubilee and Uni)_**

 ** _A Stalker (Amy Rose)_**

 ** _She's Nice So She Will Probably Be Gone Soon (Emily Locke)_**

 ** _Big Ego, Small Size, Big Fanbase, Big Hatedom (Jade Chan)_**

 ** _Rage Against the Yourself (Blackarachnia)_**

 ** _Another Moe (Ami Onuki)_**

 ** _A Tsundere... How Original... (Lily)_**

 ** _Two Ridiculously OP Toddlers (Blossom and Buttercup)_**

 ** _Someone Who is DEFINITELY Mentally Ill (Pyro)_**

 ** _Otaku Wish Fulfillment (D. VA)_**

 ** _The Guy Ezekiel From the Original Ssries Basically Became (Gollum)_**

 ** _A Furry's Biggest Dream (Chewbacca)_**

 ** _Don't Use This Guy For Getting Rid of Crows (Scarecrow)_**

 ** _So Nice They Name Him Seven Times (Bobobo)_**

 ** _An Overrated Selfish Braceface (Mabel Pines)_**

 ** _Dude, How's This Guy Even Still Alive?! (Milo Murphy)_**

 ** _SCREECHHHH! (Springtrap)_**

 ** _Doc Brown But A Jerkwad (Rick Sanchez)_**

 ** _The Video Game Version of the Joker (Needles Kane)_**

 ** _Slave Masters or Animal Fighters, Take Your Pick (Skyla and Burgh)_**

 ** _AND Jim Henson's Favorite Child (Kermit the Frog)_**

 ** _Total Drama Why Is Anyone Reading This Garbage Island!_**

 ** _...So is this story's actual first chapter coming out anytime soon? No? That's what I thought, ya lazy bum._**


End file.
